Ipod Shuffle Challenge
by LindsaylovesPacey
Summary: Okay, here are 10 random short, sweet, song fics. First time I've done this, I wasn't challenged. I just thought it would be fun to challenge myself.


I don't own anything, LWD or these songs! I came across an Ipod shuffle challenge and no one had challenged me, but I decided to challenge myself. It really was fun to do this. The writing of song fics as the song played, having to be finished by the end. Was actually exhilarating! Try it out! And please review, be gentle first time I've done a song fic and it had to be 10 at one time!

**1. Closing Time-Semisonic**

Derek and Casey had been invited to go to a club. They had agreed only because they had nothing better to do. Emily and Sam laughed together as they got drunker than they meant to. Derek rolled his eyes.

He looked over at Casey, she was looking around the room. She had never been one to want to find a one night stand.

"Casey, what are you doing?" He'd asked, afraid of her answer. He felt she was searching for someone to take her home.

He wished like hell she would let him take her home. He was totally in love with her, though she didn't know.

"Last call!"

"That's it, I'm alone again for tonight." Casey sighed. Derek grabbed her hand into his, "You can come home with me, Case. I love you, I was just afraid to admit it."

"Derek, really? I love you too. Let's go home."

**2. Devil in Disguise-Elvis Presley**

"Here she comes, the devil in disguise." Derek hissed at Sam. He and Casey had been going out, but she had suddenly broken up with him, devastating him. Sam felt sorry for his best friend.

It seemed he and Casey were meant to be. Who would have thought she looked like an angel, walked like an angel, and talked like an angel; but was the devil in disguise?

"Derek, Sam" she replied as she walked away and out of his life.

**3. Take a Bow-Rhianna**

Casey heard Derek calling her name outside her house. Apologizing, again. She rolled her eyes, he had done this to himself. She loved him so much and he cheated on her, only he had her completely fooled. What a damn good actor Derek Venturi turned out to be.

"Come get your shit! My sprinklers are on a timer, you're going to get wet." She opened the door to yell at him. He had those fake tears in his eyes, _whatever_.

"Casey, I'm sorry! I love you. Please forgive me." He yelled.

"Yeah, right. Feed me some more bullshit, I don't think I'm far from hurling." She screamed vehemently.

Derek shook his head, he fucked up…big time. He got his stuff and was leaving her house forever.

**4. Son of a Preacher Man-Bobbie Gentry**

Derek Venturi was the son of a preacher and the hottest guy in Casey MacDonald's school.

Every Sunday, after church services, he would come to her house for Sunday dinner. Then he would ask her to take a walk. He was such a sweet talker. But yet he was the only boy who could reach her.

And for that Casey was thankful.

**5. Highway Man-Willie Nelson, Waylon Jennings, Chris Christophersen, and Johnny Cash**

Derek had been a lot of things; sexy, strong, hard-working, and sensitive. Every woman wanted him, he took many flowers from girls.

He could sail, and knew his way around the ocean.

He took a job building dams for a company out in Colorado, USA. That's where he lost his life.

**6. Not Gon' Cry-Mary J. Blige**

Derek and Casey Venturi owned their own advertising company. The husband/wife team worked hard, had two beautiful children, and a huge house.

Until the day Casey found out he was cheating on her, her whole life came crashing down on her. He was leaving her and their children.

Casey cried for days, she realized she needed to be stronger for her children. She vowed not to cry again, after eleven years she could be alone. She didn't need Derek or his money. She was the one who started this damn company and she would take that from him!

Eleven years, his lover and secretary, working even when no one else was. He had some nerve leaving her, but she had taken it, stood by his side. But this was it, no more. No more crying, because he was not worth her time or her tears.

**7. When God Made You-Newsong w/Natalie Grant**

Derek Venturi had always thought romance was dead, love at first sight didn't exist, and there was no one person for everyone in this world. That was until he met Casey MacDonald.

For some reason, God had placed this beautiful and loving woman in his life. He thought God must have made her just for him. Like all his dreams and fantasies were rolled into one person, her.

He loved her more and more with each passing day. At night he thanked God for his wife before he went to sleep. He didn't ask for anything else in his prayers, because God had already answered them. He sent him his angel on earth.

"I love you." He whispered to her sleeping form and smiling fell fast asleep.

**8. Who Knew?-Pink**

Three years ago, he promised me he'd be around…always. Then he was gone, just like that.

Casey thought about this everyday since _his_ death, since _Derek's_ death. She hated when people gave her that sympathetic look. That's all she seemed to get everyday since the night he overdosed on heroine.

He made his choice, he chose wrong! Still she missed him, she kept his memory alive in her mind. Vowing when she met him again, he would choose her.

Time was supposed to heal all wounds, or at least that's how the saying went.

She dreamed about him every night. One day she would be with him, her beloved again.

**9. Insensitive-Jann Arden**

It had been Casey's idea to break up with Max. Then why was she feeling so down? He had reacted so differently than she had expected. He had seemed so cold, even distant.

Their first summer was a hot one, and not just from the weather. How could you brush away the feeling of something like that?

His insensitivity became prominent when he was driving her home, he didn't speak a word. The vainess in his eyes said enough.

How was she going to block that voice, his voice, the one she would recognize from anywhere? How would she slow her blood after his brush by as he walked down the hall.

She should have known, he wouldn't take it well. But she just wanted some time to think, maybe he had some advice to give. She would like very much to learn how to be just as insensitive as him.

**10. Brown-eyed Girl-Lagwagon**

He was remembering that day. The day Emily had smiled at him. He had met her afterschool to take her to the football field to spend some time with her. She had colorguard rehearsal, but then she would be free. He watched her, then listening to the radio as she danced, he couldn't help to think how incredibly lucky he was.

Their favorite song was on the radio, she pounced on him as her practice was over. He gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tightly.

A few years later…

He saw her out and about, remembering that day. He wished so much that he could have stayed with her. But his family had moved and he had hated every minute of it. She was with someone new, a new boyfriend and she looked happy from where he stood a short distance away.


End file.
